gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Locked Out of Heaven
Locked Out of Heaven è una canzone di Bruno Mars presente nell'episodio Sadie Hawkins, l'undicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Unique e Marley con le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. Prima che la canzone inizi, Sugar dice che i ragazzi erano solo un riscaldamento per l'attrazione principale, le ragazze. Marley guarda Jake durante la canzone. Testo della canzone Marley: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah New Directions Girls: Ooh! Marley and Unique: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah New Directions Girls: Ooh! Marley: Never had much faith in love or miracles (New Directions Girls: Miracles, Ooh!) Never wanna put my heart on the line (New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Unique: Swimming in your world is something spiritual (New Directions Girls: Spiritual, Ooh!) I'm born again every time you spend the night (New Directions Girls: Ooh!) Marley and Unique: Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Cause you make feel like (feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (heaven) For too long (long), for too long (long) Yeah you make feel like (feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (heaven) For too long (long), for too long (ooooh) Marley: Oh yeah yeah yeah New Directions Girls: Ooh! Marley and Unique: Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah Ooh! Marley: You bring me to my knees You make me testify (New Directions Girls: Testify) Unique: Oh, Whoa! You can make a sinner change his ways Marley and Unique: Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light (New Directions Girls: See the light) And right there is where I wanna stay Cause your sex takes me to paradise Yeah your sex takes me to paradise And it shows Marley and Unique (New Directions Girls): Yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah, yeah) Cause you make feel like (feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (heaven) For too long (long), for too long (long) Yeah you make feel like (feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (heaven) For too long (long), for too long Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Marley with New Directions Girls: Can't I just stay here Spend the rest of my days here Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Marley with New Directions Girls: Can't I just stay here (Unique: Can't I just stay here) Spend the rest of my days here (Unique: Oooh!) Marley (Unique): Cause you make feel like (You make me feel like), I've been locked out of heaven (Whoa) Marley and Unique with New Directions Girls: For too long, for too long Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven (Unique: Yeah) For too long (Unique: For too long), for too long Marley: Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Ooh! Oh yeah yeah Oh yeah yeah yeah (New Directions Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah) New Directions Girls: Ooh! Curiosità * La colorazione dei vestiti sfuma dal verde al blu,tranne in quello di Brittany che è bianco. Galleria di foto Looh.jpg LOOH-sugar.jpg LOOH ragazze.jpg LOOH marley-wade.jpg LOCKED brittany.jpg Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco2 1280.jpg LOOH.PNG Tumblr_mh3liiR7S21qahp7uo1_500.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Unique Categoria:Canzoni Ballo Scolastico